oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Valterria Moriko
(Played by Valany) History Valterria had grown up in a small village, on the edge of the [[The Whispering Woods|'Whispering Woods']], filled with Kitsune of all-a-like. Their village was always filled with music, laughter and an abundance of different smells from utterly any food that a person could imagine, until night would come. Once night had settled onto their Village, the mist would roll in and they would hide in their huts, worried that the Mist Creature would take away one of their children, as this was the price for their safety...The Mist Creature would entice the more skilled children and pull them into the shadowy woods, never to be seen again. Others wondered why they stayed there, at the edge of the forest, but the magic of the area drew them in, it spoke to them and told them to stay, that they were safe...but in reality, it was just the Mist Creature feeding off of them. As Val grew up, being the runt of all of her friends in the village, she was forced to watch all of them move on before her, watched them go onto the yearly trip into some of the "nearby" human villages. How she longed to follow, wanting to be able to join her friends and play tricks on the people who lived there. But, she would have to wait. She would rush to see them off, but then return home and to her studies. A few years had passed, the same routine continued, but finally this time...this time was different. She had become skilled and old enough to join them on the yearly trip. Her parents told her in excitement and Valterria was equally excited, even though her parents had to attend the trip, and immediately started to prepare for the long awaited journey. The trip took about a day and a half of traveling, as hardly anyone dared to make up home around the woods, fearing the creature. When they finally arrived at the town they set up their disguises, planning to blend in with the humans around them that they suspected would be here. But the town was empty. But this did not worry them as this was to be suspected since it was late at night. The Kitsune continued on, calling out for the humans to come join them, laughing and over all, just having a good time while looking for places to hide some of their tricks and traps. Val followed closely to her parents, wearing the disguise of a little red headed child, clinging onto her parents sleeve. She looked up to her parents, who dawned the disguises that matched hers, but older obviously looking like her parents, and they urged her to run ahead, wanting her to have fun. With their approval, Val joined the other kids who were kicking over water bins and hopping onto stacked boxes, just having a blast. Then a scream wailed through the crowd-less streets, echoing throughout the abandoned alleyways and finally reaching the groups ears. They paused and listened, everyone turning to where they think the sound had came from, waiting for another to sound to get an exact location. A human girl had burst around the corner, running right past the group of Kitsune, not even giving them a second glance as she sped through the street, clearly trying to get away from something. Everyone had watched her for a moment, curious, before turning back and peeking around the corner. Not even a second after turning to see what she was being chased by, an Orc stormed around the corner. Instead of following the human, the Orc stopped in his tracks upon seeing the large group..but that wasn't going to stop him. It let out an unsettling cry and then rushed forward, grabbing a surprised Kitsune behind the neck and bashing it in with it's heavy metal axe. As the Kitsune died, it dropped it's disguise, showing the Orc that they were actually Kitsune and not humans. This made the Orc attack much harder and more aggressive to get his hands onto the Kitsune, as their fur was very, very expensive. Some of her skulk chose to stay and fight, like her mother and father, but others chose to giggle and ricochet out of the area, leaving the humans and other Kitsunes to deal with this, returning to the safety to their village. Val rushed back to her mothers side, who pulled her close while her Father flung his Fox Fire at the Orc. More Orcs ran around the corner, hollering upon seeing the group. Valterria's mother, looking to Val's Father, picked her up and ran from the scene, following where the others had ran off to. Val watched from her mothers back as her Father fought hard to keep the Orcs from following, but a few slipped past, running after them. The whole time while they ran, her mother whispered into her ears that everything was going to be alright, while Val's little hands were clenched onto the fabric of her mothers clothes, tears forming in her wide eyes that never left the Orcs that followed. As they ran through the woods, her mother turned them invisible, dodging in between the trees and loosing the Orcs for a moment. Going all the way home was too long of a journey to do in one night, so after awhile of running and the invisibility ending, they stopped off at a tree that had a small opening just underneath the roots. Valterria's mother shifted into her fox form and nuzzled Val, who had now dropped her human guise, into the hole. That's where they stayed that night, her mother staying awake the whole time to keep watch and little Val sleeping against her soft fur. In the morning, Val woke to her mother missing, instantly causing her to becoming terrified and worried. Outside, footsteps could be heard, crushing the leaves on the ground. A piercing cry filled the air, something that sounded a mix between beast and humanoid. Val stayed quiet, shifting into her fox form and huddling against the back of the hole she was in. She could hear sniffing and snarls very close to her, a small whimper escaping her mouth as her body shook with the fear of being caught. Then her worst nightmare appeared right in front of her. An Orc stuck his head into the hole upon hearing her whimper, looking at the tiny fox with a crude smile. He backed out of the hole, then reached in with a mighty hand, trying to snatch the fox and drag her out. Val struggled and bit at him, trying to stay away, but he caught hold of her leg, pulling her towards the entrance of her hide away. She frantically tried to escape his grasp, but she was so small and weak, she was unable to. He dragged her out the rest of the way and held her up by her leg, letting her dangle as he examined her, letting out a horrible laugh of triumphant. He called out to his clan and showed them his treasure. The Orc dragged her along behind him for four days, taking her to only she could guess was her death. On that final day they transferred her to cage, carrying her on the back of another Orc. She continued to stay in fox form, too afraid of what they would do if they were to know she had a human form, hoping they thought she was just an animal. More days dragged on, almost feeling like forever, only feeding her bits of strange jerky but it was not nearly enough to be much sustain her. She slept the rest of the way, loosing track of time. One night, the movement from the orcs had finally stopped, throwing her cage to the ground roughly. Valterria looked around in a hurry, trying to see where they were, but everything was unrecognizable. The Orcs had put her cage away from the fire, so the rest of the night was filled with Valterria shivering, watching the Orcs sit around the crackling flames as they enjoyed their dinner. Sometime, she had passed out again, far too exhausted from the lack of food and water. That same night, as the rest of the Orcs was well sleeping in the night, a small rustle of footsteps crunching on leaves, pulled Valterria from her own slumber, her ears perk and looking around for what the intrusion was. A man entered her vision, covered in dark garb, seeming to almost fade in with the dark night. As he walked towards her cage, he stopped by a few of the Orcs sleeping bodies, a dagger shining in his hand for a split moment before slashing across their throats. The strange man finally reached her cage, having taken out a few of them, looking at her curiously. Valterria shifted out of her fox form, clinging to the caged bars as tears starting to fill her eyes. She stared at her freedom, who looked stunned, seeing this once small animal change into a girl. He turned his back to her, causing Val's heart to sink with the thought that he was just going to leave her there, but instead, he went to the corpses, searching their bodies for something, and he eventually found it. A key. The stranger began to walk back to the cage, but when he was about halfway back, he paused in his tracks, then rushed to the bushes, throwing himself into even deeper darkness. That's when she heard it. Breathing behind her. She turned slowly, looking up and seeing an Orc staring right back at her. She sucked in a breath quickly, getting ready to shift back into her fox form, but before she could, the orc thrusted his hand down on the cage, breaking it and grabbing Valterria by her neck, then picking her up. The Orc let out a raging call, causing the others to wake from their slumber. As the others woke, Valterria clawed at the Orc's hand, gasping for breath as he strangled her. The others began to call, finding the others dead, all turning to look at Valterria. The Orc that held her, finally let go, dropping her to the ground. Her hands went to her throat, coughing and gagging as she tried to take in as much air as she could. The Orcs spoke as she recovered, but she couldn't understand them. She focused on regaining her breath, but almost a minute after, an Orc hand came down, pressing her into the ground. Then the next moment.... Valterria was raped that night, several times, then tossed back into a different cage. After, the Orcs ignored her, working on taking care of the bodies the stranger had left behind. Valterria clung to one of the corners of the cage, sobbing quietly, and although she knew crying wouldn't help, she just couldn't stop herself. She was too scared to sleep, worried they would take her again or kill her, but she was also starved and was quickly becoming very dehydrated. She watched as the Orcs settled back into sleep, taking rolls now on keeping watch. Then she saw him again, that stranger...She watched as he snuck up behind the one keeping guard, slitting his throat as well, then looting his corpse. Instead of stopping this time, he went straight to her cage, pulling out a key and unlocking it. Valterria fell foward, clinging onto the dirt that was always below her, but now it felt great to see it. She couldn't believe she was finally free. But the thought had been cut short. Huffing had come behind them and there stood a single Orc, breathing roughing out of his nostrils. The stranger dropped a dagger near her and darted into the nearby shadows of the dense woods around them, without even so much of a whisper goodbye. The Orc started to gallop towards her, and she quickly reached in front of her, grabbing the dagger, her hands almost seeming to move on her own. Once the Orc had gotten close enough, she thrusted her hands forward, the dagger entering the Orc, almost too easily. He stopped for a moment, looking at her in bewilderment, and as the adrenaline coursed through her veins, she heaved the knife upwards, cutting up the Orcs chest, putting in all her strength. His mouth unhinged, continuing to look at her for a moment before collapsing to the ground, dead. Valterria staggered from the body, dagger falling to the ground, and she brought her hands up, looking at the strange liquid that now coated her fingers. She turned on her heels, running into the forest the same way the stranger had and, eventually, found him leaning against a tree, as if he had been there waiting for her. She caught up to him, panting, also leaning into the tree as she needed a moment. Her whole body felt as if it was on fire, extremely sore and angry that she was still pushing herself...just wanting to give up. "How long.." She whispered, catching her breath. The man stared down at her, seeming to understand her with her vague words. "The month is Erastus 19th," He simply said, this news causing Valterria to stumble against the tree. It had been four months... The man lowered his hood, showing that he was a half-elf as he stood in the moonlight. He unwrapped the cloak he had and wrapped it around Valterria, as most of her attire had been destroyed from the assault. Two months passed as they traveled to a safe haven and in this time, this man taught her a few tricks of his own magic and she taught him some of hers. The strange man kept to himself, but Valterria was just content with not being alone. Eventually, they made it to a place actually called [[Haven|'Haven']] and that is where the man told her that he was leaving her. Valterria didn't argue, knowing that this was going to happen eventually. He gave her some coin and left right after that. Valterria turned, looking up at a tall Tavern that was laid before her and she took a deep breath, patting down her clothes she had gained while traveling and then slowly made her way into the inn.... Appearance Valterria comes at an laughable 4'9", but always to make sure she is on her tippy toes, making her seem hardly taller than what she really is. Her, seemingly endless, golden locks flow just past her thighs. Valterria can almost always be seen wearing her honeyed hair in tight, pigtail's, tied with pink bow. Upon the top of her head, sits a pair of equally blonde ears with white tips. Behind her, a tail that is always is in motion, the same color of her fair hair. Her face, more roundset and child-like, adorns two ruby colored eyes, which when looked into, feel like falling into a shimmering red ocean. She wears little make-up, only to highlight her eyes with light eyeliner. Her lips glisten with a natural shade of light pink. In her normal everyday attire, Valterria tends to wear a white, long sleeve button-up laced shirt, tied at the top with a bow. On her waist, she wears a short skirt, green, lined with white and black lines, going all around. On her legs, she wears black, thigh-high stockings. Her shoes are 4" ebony colored heels, a black little buckle to keep them secure. On adventuring days, Valterria wears a white, lengthy button-up, under a brown vest with a lighter, hazel lining. On her waist, she wears copper colored short-shorts, to which she folds over the bottom, cuffing them. She wears mid-calf nut-brown boots, with a patch of wool surrounding the top. Depending on the weather, she may match this attire with black leather gloves, also laced with wool around the opening. Despite her sun-licked hair in her more human form, Valterria's full fox form, her fur is deprived of such sunlight, becoming more snow-like. For now, Valterria has a single, pure white tail. Her height in this form comes to 3', allowing her to slink through the bushes and find smaller and tighter crawl spaces. Only thing that seems to glow about her, besides her always winter fur, would be her ears, that glow of the golden color she normally bares all around her. Her eyes, remaining their crimson shine for whoever may see them lurking in the shadows. Chapter Two : While growing up, the late bloomer that she was, Valterria finally reached maturity. Her body finally began filling itself out, growing from the young girl she once was and becoming the woman she was meant to be. Her golden hair grew past her rear, following by equally golden, tails, seven of them. Her attire matured, silghtly, as well, tossing away the old white blouse and short black skirt and tights and instead taking a liking to the Shengese attire. She could normally be seen wearing an open, blue half-robe type item, that had a sweetheart neckline with white lace with long, flowing sleeves. Towards the bottom of the robe, it opens up, revealing a short, purple-ish skirt that also had slits on either side, but tied together with purple thread. She pairs this with her hair down at it's full length, white stockings, with red ribbon laced on the top of the fabric and black, wooden Geta's. As of recent, the other attire she can be seen with is a loose black kimono with purple design, which usually lays around her shoulders. Underneath the kimono, as it was so low, she was a black, laced top around her breasts, the fabric following up and wrapping around her neck. She usually throws her hair up into a messy ponytail with this attire, throwing in a few flowers every now again, which somehow still completely the elegant look. Her fox form took an odd effect as she grew up, a reddish tint over taking the tips of her ears, tails and paws, but the other portions of her fur kept the deprived color, keeping the blank white color. If pet, or simply looking near the roots of her fur, it would eventually go back to that red coloring. She isn't sure what happened to cause this effect and worries if it might mean something serious, but otherwise nothing has happened. Personality Valterria is the type of person who hides behind the people in the back of the group, or behind the tall people. She often comes off as shy or reserved, but like others of her kind, her mind is always racing with tricks to play on everyone and easy ways to escape the situation. Valterria loves to lay out under the starry night and listen to all of the noises around her. She's playful, and likes to tease. She loves to play tricks on people and loves getting praised. She pretends to be lazy and clumsy, but is actually pretty quick and will almost always land on her feet. She is extremely loyal and will follow the people closest to her to the ends of the earth. She can come off as ditsy, but is actually pretty smart. Basically a Dandere. Chapter Two : Growing up and living with the others around her, Valterria has matured a little bit in not only her looks, but in her behavior as well. She is still immensely shy and very much an introvert, but she can finally be around people without constantly looking for a place to hide. She tries to speak her mind, but can still easily get trampled by others and easily worries that her thoughts and opinions are just too troublesome to bother others with. She usually can be seen looking at the group who is leading the missions with a longing look, wanting to be apart of something, but she is usually forgotten with how small and shy she is, so instead she is working on ability to heal and protect them as to cheer for them on the side lines. Her jealousy for Haris' other lovers has grown, especially with the fact that kids have been factored in, but nonetheless, she realizes that she cannot be the only one in Haris' heart and remains being kind to them instead of treating them bad over her own petty feelings. Friends * A strange Half Elf - Saved her in her past. Hasn't seen him since. * [[Mellisan|'Mellisan']] - A kind Tiefling whom she had met outside of the Tavern. She became a lover of Haris. * [[Haris Mahzaata|'Haris Mahzaata']] - Warned her about Resh and ended up trusting and look up to him, which resulted into her falling for him. She doesn't like that she has to share him with others, but he loves them and they make him happy, so she stays for him. They are lovers and she would do anything for him. A man who was once Valterria's world...that she no longer remembers, as she gave up her most important memories of true love in the hope of saving the lives of many. * [[Ashelia Saint Claire|'Ashelia Saint Claire']] - Met through Haris, she seems nice, but comes off a little mean to Valterria as Ashelia likes to tease her a lot. A lover of Haris. In time, Ashelia was a mentor to Valterria, showing her how to play the Koto Strings, and while Ashelia has taken a more kinder note to Valterria over time, Valterria can't help to constantly feel jealous of her. * Inari - Kitsune, who seems kind to her, whom she met in the Osirian Library. She's quite fond of him and wants to help him redeem himself, if possible. After a strange turn of events, between herself, Haris and Inari, Valterria now avoids Inari, but doesn't consider him an enemy. She hopes they can patch things up in the future. * Doll - A strange toy whom she met through Haris and Ashelia. They're not exactly close, but Doll has offered to be her guide in Osirian until she gets use to the strange city. A lover of Haris. In time, and while still not close, Valterria doesn't mind Doll, but she is still jealous of her. * [[Sharifa Yaminah|''Sharifa Yaminah]] - Met through Haris. They aren't close, but Val has seen Sharifa's sadness and wants to help her see the beauty in love and life.A lover of Haris. Valterria doesn't mind Sharfia either, but now-a-days, Val avoids her as she always has her son, Jhin, around her, who is a constant reminder to Val of something negative. Valterria is also jealous of Sharifa. *[[J-hara|J-hara]] - Met in a tavern on their (Val and Sharifa) way to rescue Haris' soul. Valterria had heard rumors of his power and asked him to come along. Together, the three were able to get Haris' soul back and for that, she owes him her life. * [[Kestilian Kuchiku|Mango]] (Deceased) - Met on a mission to save a Mythic Dragon. He fed her some special tofu and let her ride around on his pipefox/his shoulder. Together, Valterria was able to move the Dragon's soul into a gem and get rid of the corruption, together they redeemed the dragon. * 'Aidan' - A strange man whom she met in one of Prospero's parks, drawing. She went to go greet him and he ended up drawing pictures of her. They talked for a bit and he seemed to read her like an open book. She's intrigued and hopes they meet again...maybe even become an actual friend? Spending more time with him, she considers him a very important figure in her life and although he seems to disappear for long periods of time, she tries to keep an ear out for his health and wellbeing, prepared to rush to his side in protection should anything happen to him. * 'Jingo,'' otherwise known as Famine'' - A Kitsune male whom she had heard tales of that had a growing influence in the fey kingdom, a story that was not common. She made the effort to attended his birthday party as invites went out and gifted him a special item. Of recent, it came to her knowledge that he had fell to corruption and undeath. She blames herself for not realizing just how alone and hurt he really was and not being there for him. She is determined to help lead him towards the direction of life once again, refusing to give up on him, and having reason to believe that there is still a touch of goodness in his soul. * ''Hikari Shiro / Lucent''' - Valterria considers him a close ally and tries her best to help keep him alive in battle, knowing that he is the best hope to surviving whatever they may be facing at the time. Even when he was facing his darkest moment, he seemed to still show a kind spot for the young kitsune. Enemies * ''Londorwin Orc's - Stole her from her family. * Resh'Od Argith - Made her think he was going to kill her. Met in Tavern. Additional Information When Valterria was young, she was always the shy one, the runt of the sulk, always feeling as if she didn't fit in with the others. She normally felt like she wasn't important enough, and she was sick of it. She wanted a purpose..but it was hard. Theme: "Irony" - Lizz Robinett Growing up, Valterria has changed quite a bit, so should her theme. She constantly worries if she is enough for the love of her life, Haris, as he is her world, and with the new upbringing of children, Valterria worries she'll get left behind and forgotten. She's not exactly friends with his other lovers, jealousy taking over her feelings of whatever friendship they could've had and doesn't really have any other friends besides Haris. She's typically ignored in missions and realizes this, but doesn't say anything to seem like a burden. Theme: "Ikanaide" Acoustic ver. (Vocaloid) English Cover by Lizz Robinett. Depression Level: Low -------------------/----high Associated Adventurer Cards Category:Inactive